


Root of the Problem

by MTL17



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Root has a realisation while getting something she's always wanted. This story takes place just after alternative Season 5, but no real spoilers.





	Root of the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Let's just get this over with." Shaw grumbled.

"Awww, baby. Don't be like that." Root pouted, before grinning, "I promise, you'll love it."

"I doubt it." Shaw grumbled, placing herself over the bench.

Against her better judgement Root grinned and teased, "Wanna bet?"

Shaw scoffed, "Aren't you tired of losing those?"

"Says the girl who just lost one." Root grinned.

"I told you, I just let you win because I was sick and tired of this and just wanted it to be over with." Shaw protested.

"If you say so." Root said disinterestedly as she slowly first secured Shaw's legs, and then her arms in place, ignoring the fact that her girlfriend was scowling at her the entire time.

"What do I get when I win?" Shaw asked dryly.

"How about, the loser does whatever the winner wants for say, a year?" Root offered.

There was a brief pause and then Shaw counter offered, "A week?"

"A month." Root countered, quickly adding, "And I have to make you cum."

Shaw gave the other woman a look, "Root, we're talking about you fucking me in the ass here."

"And I'm going to make you cum from it." Root said boldly.

There was a pause and then Shaw shrugged, "Fine, your funeral."

"Great." Root beamed, before adding, "Oh, and just in case there's any doubt, when I say anything, I mean anything."

"Root, I'll happily take daily ass fuckings if you can make me cum like this, but it's not going to happen." Shaw said dryly.

"Oh ye of little faith." Root grinned, "But I meant I'm not just talking about you becoming my anal loving pure bottom. I'm talking about holding my hand in public. Going on public dates. Introducing me as your girlfriend. And I'm talking about cuddling. I'm talking about ME, holding YOU, after sex, curled up on the couch, and in public. Sameen, I'm talking about you being the little spoon."

There was another long pause as Shaw glared at Root, then she simply shrugged, "You can fantasise about what it could mean all you want, it's not going to happen."

"Defiant to the end. I've always loved that about you sweetie." Root smirked, before turning her attention to her prize, "And I've always loved this ass. And now it's finally mine."

Root didn't have to look away from that gloriously rounded rump to know that Shaw was rolling her eyes. It was the expression she was used too, and always delighted in receiving from the other deadly woman that after so long she finally got to call her girlfriend. Her girlfriend! The thought still made Root's heart flutter even six months after they had officially got together, which might as well be a lifetime in their line of work. The point was that after finally defeating Samaritan life had been perfect, except for one thing. Because Root was greedy. She had more than she ever thought with Shaw, but she wanted every single part of her, especially this part.

Arguably it was the best part of Shaw's body. Sure, her entire body was pretty much perfection, but she had the kind of booty that could even match Beyonce's. Maybe all those stakes went straight to her ass? Whatever the case Root planned on taking full advantage now she had the opportunity. Which meant while she really wanted to get straight to the violation Root instead took her time, slowly stripping the grumbling Shaw, tying her up in place and sliding her hands all over that ass. Of course Shaw could have escaped at any time, but she wouldn't. She had promised to stay in place if she lost the bet, which she did, and now here she was, tied up and at Root's mercy, just like when they met.

"Root, seriously, I'm dying of boredom here." Shaw whined.

"Sorry sweetie, just reminiscing." Root grinned.

"Well if you don't stop I'll fall asleep." Shaw grumbled.

"Oh, well I better do something to keep your attention." Root smirked.

With that Root delivered a hard strike to Shaw's bare ass, causing the other woman to let out a little cry which made the taller girl grin and even chuckle with delight. Root then repeated the process with the other cheek, although unsurprisingly this time there was no cry. This time Shaw was expecting it, and given their track record she was certainly expecting more, so it would be difficult to get another cry out that pretty mouth of hers. Which didn't stop Root from trying. Although at first it wasn't about making Shaw cry out. No, it was about the sheer joy of spanking her girlfriend, and making those meaty cheeks jiggle for her with every blow.

Of course it wasn't long before Shaw grumbled, "What is this, preschool? Put some fucking effort into it."

"Whatever you say sweetie." Root grinned, "You know I can't say no to you."

It was tempting to at least try, as there was nothing in this world Root loved more than teasing her beloved Shaw. Although spanking her big booty hard and rough, damn, that came pretty close to being better, at the very least it was on equal footing with the teasing. Of course, Root didn't get there right away, but she knew it would be enough of a tease for Shaw, confirmation of which came in the form of a heavy sigh from her lover. So it was a win-win, especially as she got to watch those cheeks slowly turn bright pink, and then eventually an angry red while they still jiggled for her, Root making the most of this just in case Shaw didn't let her do this again.

Shaw was annoyed. Which was her normal state of mind around Root, and admittedly she didn't really want to kill her so this wasn't as annoyed as she'd ever been with this woman, but it was pretty close. She'd only agreed to this possibility to shut Root up. Okay? And now she had what she wanted Root was still teasing her. God, it was so infuriating. Shaw should just break out of these handcuffs and teach the annoying bitch some manners. Or at least how to give a proper spanking. But then she would be back to square one, and this would have been all for nothing. So Shaw had endured the taunting, manhandling, and weak ass spanking for as long as she could cope for before speaking out.

Which turned out to be a good thing because Root finally began giving her a half decent spanking to the point where Shaw even cried out a little, mostly in joy. But there was genuinely some pain, and Shaw liked that. It wasn't a fraction of what she could cause if the roles were reversed, or the pain that Shaw would gleefully give to Root when she was back on top where she belonged, and it wasn't even the worst pain that Root had ever caused her, but it was okay. Passable, even. Not that she'd ever admit that to Root. Then Root had to ruin it by stopping the spanking just when it was getting good, causing Shaw to growl in disapproval, which only made Root chuckle in delight.

"Root." Shaw growled in warning.

"Yes sweetie?" Root grinned.

"You could at least try." Shaw grumbled.

"You know, I think we've finally got to the root of the problem." Root chuckled gleefully, "You don't think I can truly top you."

"You can't." Shaw shrugged dismissively.

"Really?" Root practically purred with delight, "Let's see about that, shall we?"

Further annoying her Root got up and walked away, causing Shaw to glare, awkwardly glance over her shoulder at her girlfriend, and seriously consider breaking these cuffs. Then it was her turn to smile wickedly as Root pulled out a riding crop and tested it before returning to her previous position. Of course then annoyingly she slid it over Shaw's naked ass, teasing her even more for a few long seconds, but then finally Root started giving her a decent amount of pain, even starting out rough and then only getting harder. She even concentrated on one spot at a time, maximising the amount of pain Shaw was feeling, and no doubt leaving a mark.

Of course while it was good, it was just good for Root, and more importantly it didn't prove anything. Root was still the bottom, and Shaw was still the top, and there was nothing that anyone could do to change that. Besides, even if Root ended up giving her more pain than Shaw was expecting, it wasn't like Root was really trying. Or at least, she wasn't bringing out the big guns. Because Shaw knew better than anyone what Root was capable of when it came to torture, and at a certain point Shaw missed the iron she had threatened her with when they first met. Maybe even part of her was hoping it would make an appearance. Alas, it was not to be.

Root actually considered it, but while under the right circumstances she enjoyed causing pain, this definitely wasn't the right circumstances. Besides, if she had her way Shaw would push Root into seriously injuring her, just to avoid the humiliation of getting her ass fucked. But no, Root had won their bet fair and square, despite what Shaw might claim, and she fully intended on collecting in full. Especially when it came to Shaw's anal cherry. In the meantime, if the love of her life wanted pain so badly, she would give it to her, and more importantly prove Shaw wrong. That she could top her, even if she enjoyed bottoming most of the time.

While that might be true Root would happily give up bottoming and become a full-time top if it meant she could spank Sameen Shaw's big beautiful booty every single day just like this. Well, truth be told Root definitely preferred the intimacy of working with her hands, especially as they caused those meaty cheeks to jiggle far more than the crop, but she could definitely get used to this given the happy cries she forced out of her precious Sameen. That was why she pushed herself to do this longer than she originally intended. Well, that and the fact that Shaw's fat ass became so becomingly battered and bruised that really appealed to the most sadistic part of Root, who had a wicked grin on her face almost the entire time she was spanking her girl.

Eventually though Root stopped completely, and then when she put away the riding crop Shaw called out, "No, don't stop!"

"Awww, sweetie." Root chuckled wickedly, "I don't want to spoil you. Besides, we've done the whole torture thing, and while it was fun, I'm really not in the mood to hurt you. At least not badly. No, I just want to make you feel good in away you've never felt before."

"And humiliate me." Shaw grumbled.

"And that." Root admitted with a grin, pulling apart Shaw's ass cheeks, "But mostly from enjoying it."

Before Shaw could argue otherwise Root spat on her ass hole then dived her head down to start licking that saliva into Shaw's back door. This got a delightfully loud moan out of Shaw, one she quickly tried to stifle, but it was too late. Root had heard it, and of course it caused her to chuckle with wicked delight as it was further proof that she was right, that Shaw would enjoy a little butt sex if she would only try it. And how could she not with an ass this fuck-able. Because God, it was like this ass had literally been designed to be fucked, just like have been designed to be spanked, which was a fact Root was determined to prove. In the most enjoyable way possible no less.

Others might not agree, not that Root really cared, but to her, there was just something special about licking an ass hole. It was just so intimate and forbidden, and she really, really loved doing it to Shaw, especially now that Sameen wasn't in control and shoving her face into her ass. No, Root was in total control, and using it once again to thoroughly enjoy herself, stretching this out and giving Shaw a nice thorough rim job. Which of course caused Shaw to huff and pout adorably in annoyance. Although not as much as she whimpered, moaned and cried out in pleasure, which of course totally annoyed her even more, which in turn caused Root to giggle with delight again.

"This, ohhhhhhhh, this proves nothing!" Shaw snapped angrily.

"Awww honey, if you truly believed that, why do you sound so worried?" Root teased.

Shaw growled angrily in response, which in turn caused Root to giggle in delight into Shaw's ass hole, which felt way better than it should have, which only further annoyed Shaw. This whole thing was extremely annoying, which made sense because it had Root's fingerprints all over it. But seriously, Shaw enjoyed a good rim job as much as the next open-minded top, but her treacherous body's reactions to it really were ridiculous. Which had a lot to do with Root, the other girl getting into it this than ever before, but... NO! This was Root's fault! All Root's fault. Shaw just had to remember that, and concentrate on ultimately getting her revenge on her annoying girlfriend for this indignity.

Focusing on the revenge was easy, as they weren't any mere fantasies, but memories of countless nights that they had battled for dominance ultimately with Shaw winning pretty much every time, and when she did she went much farther than Root's pathetic attempts to top her ever went, including things like fucking her up the ass, and making Root kiss her ass. But normally it wasn't that hard. Yes, normally Root barely put up a fight and did whatever she wanted, including literally kissing her fat ass just like this. Well, normally Shaw liked to 'make' Root literally kiss all over her big ass, and taunt her throughout, but this was different. So, so different.

This wasn't Shaw establishing herself as the top, and establishing what a pathetic little bottom Root was for her. This was Root completely and utterly humiliating Shaw. This was Root topping Shaw. Oh God, this was Root topping Shaw in the most humiliating way possible. This was Root preparing Shaw's butt hole to be invaded by a strap-on cock. The strap-on that was already firmly around Root's waist and just waiting to be used, along with the set-aside bottle of lube which Root reached for sooner than Shaw would have guessed. To be fair she gave her several minutes of intense butt licking, but Root normally rimmed her for what felt like hours.

Now it seemed she just couldn't wait to take her anal cherry, which was proven as she suddenly pushed a lube covered finger up her bottom, causing Shaw to cry out. Naturally in turn this caused Root to giggle, infuriating Shaw and causing her to grit her teeth as Root slowly pushed that finger all the way up to the knuckle, and then began pumping it in to her. Which thankfully felt painful. At least at first. Then the pain faded, and shortly after Root added a second finger Shaw felt a hint of something which made her a little worried, but mostly angry at Root. And maybe herself. Okay, definitely at herself, but no more! Shaw promised herself that. Yes, she needed to get this over with so they could go back to the way things should be.

"Seriously Root, can we hurry up?" Shaw snapped.

"Oh baby, I had no idea how desperate you were to be butt fucked." Root teased, twisting her fingers inside Shaw's ass to get an extra loud moan from her, "You should have said something before. Cause I would have totally fucked your ass whenever you wanted. Or whereever. And I still would. Mmmmm yeah, just say the words baby, and I'll ass fuck you."

"Root!" Shaw growled.

"Relax! I got the message loud and clear." Root giggled as she moved to the next stage of her plan while continuing to taunt her lover, "Ohhhhhh yeah, relax and give me that ass. Oh Sameen, your ass is mine! Finally, your ass is all mine. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, just relax, and fulfil your end of the deal by giving me your anal cherry, so your ass can be mine forever."

Root could have played with that big beautiful ass all day long, which was very tempting given just how agitated Shaw was clearly becoming as Root continued to stretch out her virgin ass hole. But of course Shaw wasn't helpless, and there was always the chance that Root would tease her so much that Shaw would go back on her word, and Root found that thought to be unbearable. So eventually she pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend's butt hole and quickly replaced them with her strap-on. Okay, she may have taken a second to grin sadistically as she pressed the tip of the toy against that virgin rosebud, which got an extra cute growl out of Shaw, but then Root took the one thing she wanted most in this world. Apart from Shaw's heart, of course.

But then, she already had that, whether her girl admited it or not. Because why else would she let her do this to her? Root certainly couldn't imagine Sameen taking it up the ass for anyone else, which made this so much sweeter. That she got to be the first one to do this to her. The only one to do this to her. Root would make sure of that. Yes, she was taking this tight little hole, and making it hers forever. Her own personal little fuck hole, and she was going to make Shaw love it, even if she would never admit it. But in a way, that would only make it better, because then she would have something else to tease her girl about.

As Root continued thinking these possessive and perverted things she penetrated Shaw's fat ass with every inch of her cock. Partly to annoy the woman she loved, and to savour the moment, but most importantly of all to minimise the pain. Sure, her stubborn girlfriend could take a lot of it, and even enjoyed it to a certain extent, but Root didn't want Shaw to associate this with pain. Only pleasure. That way it would be easier to talk Shaw into anal sex in the future. Or maybe harder because it would be so much more embarrassing for Shaw if she actually enjoyed this, which just made Root want her to love it even more. Either way it would lead to more butt sex with the most amazing woman she had ever met, who just so happened to have the most amazing ass Root had ever seen.

During the initial penetration Root went extra slowly. It was just so thrilling to see Shaw's virgin butt hole slowly stretching for her. And that moment it stretched wide enough to allow the head of her strap-on to slide through that tight ring and into that previously unviolated ass just might be the greatest moment of Root's life. The moments where she buried the full length of her dick in Shaw's butt and then officially started the ass fucking came pretty close, as did just watching inch after inch of dildo slowly sliding into Shaw's rectum, but they couldn't beat it. Root didn't think anything ever would. Except maybe one thing, she thought with a wicked grin, that being making the proud Sameen Shaw cum like a little bitch with a big dick in her ass.

Shaw was initially annoyed that Root had forced her to bend over like this, as it felt like insult to injury. However when she started to feel her ass hole stretch for that strap-on Shaw suddenly found that she was very grateful that Root couldn't see the look on her face. That continued to be the case throughout the sodomy, but especially during the anal penetration itself. God, Shaw had never felt so humiliated. And through it all she could practically taste the smug and self-satisfied smile that Root had on her face, which was maybe the worst part of all this. That, or the fact that Root was pulling her ass cheeks apart to get a better look at the violation of her ass hole, first with one hand and then with two once the dildo was entrenched enough within Shaw's rectum.

No, the worst part of it was that Root was right. It wasn't nearly as unpleasant as Shaw had been convinced it would be, and worse, it even felt kind of good to have the table so utterly and completely turned on her to the point where Shaw found herself taking her own strap-on dildo up her own ass. Only it didn't feel like hers right now, it felt like Root's. It felt like a part of Root invading the most intimate part of her, and making her feel pleasure in a way she didn't think was possible. In a way she hadn't wanted to be possible. And soon Shaw had another, even more horrible humiliation to deal with, forcing herself to moan in pleasure. And that was just during the long, slow ass stuffing.

Once the sodomy truly got underway whatever physical pain Shaw had been feeling was quickly downgraded to merely discomfort, and then shortly after she found nothing but pure pleasure, again proving Root right. God, why did she have to be right? Root being right was nothing new. It was by far her most annoying quality. But about this? Really? Shaw had been so convinced it was impossible, but she saw now just how arrogant and foolish that had been. Of course Root could make her like this. Root was an expert at manipulation and could make almost anybody do anything. She had made Shaw, a diagnosed sociopath, fall in love for God sakes. Or at least the closest she would get to it. Of course she could manipulate her body into liking this.

The thought that this was all Root's fault was actually quite comforting. Shaw wasn't the pervert. Root was. Root had introduced her to anal in the first place, only now Shaw was finally forced to be on the receiving end, just like her darling girlfriend always wanted. At least for this moment. And this moment only. Soon enough Shaw would turn the tables and fuck Root's tight little ass, just like she had the first time that Root had tried to sodomise her. Now that would be fun. Yeah, she would wipe that smug grin off Root's face and show her once and for all who's boss. Hell, maybe she wouldn't even wait. Maybe she would butt fuck Root right after Root was done and show her what ass fucking was really all about. Maybe...

Suddenly a moan escaped Shaw's lips, causing Root to grin widely and taunt her, "That's it sweetie, moan for me. Moan for me while I fuck your ass! Mmmmm, it feels good in your ass, doesn't it? Oh yeah, moan for me again and let me know just how much you like it in the butt. Oh Sameen, you're going to be an ass whore in no time."

Despite herself Shaw did as she was told an moaned again. She tried not too. but even with every ounce of her concentration in training she couldn't stop it. It just felt too good. Overwhelmingly good. Embarrassingly good. So good. Which she still blamed Root for, although it didn't really matter now. No matter whose fault it was she was bent over and getting fucked up the butt, and actually enjoying it. She was even blushing. Blushing as she was humiliated beyond belief. And of course, now she was constantly moaning, groaning and even whimpering with pleasure Root was having a field day at taunting her, and Shaw just had to lay there and take it.

"Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, you love it! You love it up the ass!" Root exclaimed with delight, "Mmmmmm, Sameen Shaw loves it up the butt. She loves it. And she loves being a bottom! My bottom. Sameen Shaw's dirty little secret is that she loves being a top, but deep down she loves being a bottom too. And she loves me. Which is why she's letting me do this to her. And oh Sameen, I love you too. And I love your big jiggly butt. But most of all, oooooooh shit, I love making you my bitch. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I love making you my little anal loving bitch! Ohhhhhhh Goooodddddd, beg for me bitch! Beg like a good little butt slut and I'll make you cum. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, cum like a bitch with my big dick in your ass! Ooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh!"

She wanted to deny those words, to threaten Root, or at least tell her to fuck off, but she knew that would just delight Root even more. And really, there was nothing she could say. Or at least nothing that would be believable. For now Root had won. Root had her right where she wanted her, and Shaw just had to take it. Although it was increasingly tempting to go back on her word, break out of these cuffs and literally turn the tables. Shove Root to the place that she was right now, cuff her in place and then pound her little ass hole so that it would be gaping open for a week, and Root wouldn't be able to sit down for a month. But Shaw's stupid pride wouldn't let her.

Just when Shaw didn't think it could get any worse she felt an increasing need to cum, and while she increased the pace a little Root made sure to keep her from her orgasm. Which was initially fine with Shaw as she didn't want the humiliation of cumming like a little bitch with a dick in her ass. But it just became so overwhelming. Shaw enjoyed torture, to a certain extent at least, but constantly not getting what she wanted? Now that was hard for her to handle. Especially when she didn't want to want it, although that did allow her to resist for a little longer. She knew she wouldn't receive her climax until she gave Root what she wanted, so after what felt like an hour of relentless anal and verbal teasing Shaw finally snapped.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Shaw snapped, telling Root whatever she wanted to hear, "God damn it Root, fuck me harder! Fuck my ass! Fuck it and make me cum!"

"Oh Sameen, sweetie... you'll have to do better than that." Root teased.

Shaw gritted her teeth, and then as nicely as she could demanded, "Root, would you please fuck me. Fuck my butt! Oh God, fuck me you bitch! Ooooooh fuck, it feels so good. Why does it have to feel so good? God Root, I hate you! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, I fucking hate you! Mmmmmmm, hate you, ohhhhhhhh, I hate this, but fuck me! Butt fuck me! Fuck me in the butt hard and deep and make me fucking cum! Please? Ohhhhhhhh shit, make me your ass whore, if you can. Oh fuck, harder, mmmmmm, fuck me harder! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, fuck me Root! Ohhhhhhh, fuck me like an ass whore! Ooooooh, make me your ass whore! Make me your butt slut! Make me your anal loving bitch! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, make me your bitch! Just fuck me Root! Fuck me harder you bitch! Harder, harder, harder aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, ooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss!"

It took a lot longer than she thought, and hoped, that it would, Root obviously delighting in making Shaw humiliate herself in this way. But inevitably she increase the pace of the sodomy and Shaw finally came. It was an embarrassingly little increase, although it had nothing on just how embarrassingly hard and frequently Shaw came. Although the embarrassment only added to the pleasure at this point, and as much as Shaw wanted to focus on the revenge part of her still wanted she was suddenly filled by a desire to become a pure bottom. Root's bottom. Root's ass whore, Root's butt slut, Root's anal loving bitch and whatever else Root wanted. The important thing was that she was Root's, and receiving more of the pleasure which left her completely mindless.

Root wanted that more than anything. She'd wanted so many things with Sameen Shaw. She'd wanted it all. Everything. She wanted everything with her, and now she finally had it. Every part of her precious Shaw was hers, and the fact that she had been denied this most intimate part of her for so long only made it that much more sweet. But again, Shaw had a perfect ass, and it was even more perfect now it was finally hers, and that it was jiggling like a bowl of jelly in an earthquake from the force of Root's thighs smacking against those big meaty cheeks. It was something Root was savouring every moment of, in case it never happened again.

No! That wasn't acceptable. Root couldn't stand the idea of living in a world where she didn't get to fuck this perfect ass every day. Oh yes, regardless of the consequences and the price and whatever else Root needed to butt fuck Sameen Shaw just like this at least once a day, with the more curvaceous brunette bent over so she could see those big juicy cheeks jiggling with the force of her thrusts and not only here Sameen moan for her, but scream in pure ecstasy. Root needed to make Sameen her bitch, and she knew just how to do it, by giving her the longest and the hardest rectum wrecking ever, not only causing her to cum hard and frequently but make sure that Sameen would never be able to sit down again without thinking about Root, and the pleasure she could received through anal sex.

With that in mind Root used every ounce of her strength to slam Sameen's most intimate hole with her big strap-on dildo until the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as deafening as the squeals of pure pleasure she was forcing out of her girlfriend, Shaw's cum was constantly squirting out of her cunt while the other woman's body trembled as her own ached. Of course, by that point Shaw wasn't the only one cumming. For a while Root had tried to fight it, and for a while she'd even succeeded. But the constant bashing against her clit combined with the sheer joy of sodomising her beloved Sameen Shaw centre over the edge of truly amazing climaxes time and time again.

Somewhere along the way Sameen slipped out of her restraints and started slamming her ass back against Root, making the butt wrecking even more devastating, but that was something both women were barely aware of. In fact they were barely aware of anything at that point as they had truly become two mindless animals, completely obsessed with destroying Shaw's ass hole and in the process maximising the pleasure for them both. But their stamina wasn't unlimited, and ultimately they were forced to collapse in a sweaty heap and gasp for breath for a few long minutes as they struggled to return to consciousness. When they finally did a wide grin of satisfaction crossed Root's face, and on pure adrenaline she stood up and pulled her cock free so she could admire her handiwork.

"Awww Sameen, your ass hole is so cute when it's gaped." Root gleefully taunted in a singsong voice.

Shaw groaned in frustration at Root's words, and worse even blushed slightly, but didn't dare to offer up a reply. Not while she was still cum drunk, and more dangerously high off the purest form of submission she had ever known. She shuddered to think what she might say if given half the chance. At best she would say something unbearably sappy. At worst she would reaffirm the words she had only said to get what she wanted, beg to be Root's bitch forever. So yeah, silence was not only her best but her only option. Silence, and just laying there while Root admired her gaping butt hole like the perv she was. Then of course Root had to make the utter defeat Shaw was feeling worse.

"Now suck it." Root ordered, only half expecting Shaw to obey this command, but positive that she would like whatever response Shaw would give her, "Mmmmm yeah baby, suck my cock! Suck it right after it's been in your butt, like you make me do every time we have anal. Come on Sameen, turnabout is fair play, and you have enjoyed our little turnabout so far."

Annoyingly that was undeniably true, Shaw finally looking over her shoulder and glaring at Root to show she didn't enjoy being reminded of that. Of course Root just grinned that grin of hers, which was even more wide and wicked than usual, and with good reason. God, Shaw wanted to wipe that grin off Root's face. But not as badly as she wanted to obey. Oh God help her, she wanted it, and she couldn't stop herself doing it. She was just too lost in being the bottom, and a twisted one at that. So much to her dismay the proud Sameen Shaw slowly turned around, dropped down to her knees and shuffled forwards for until she was kneeling in front of her girlfriend.

She then glared up at Root, which turned out to be a mistake because of course Root was grinning even wider than before, to the point where it totally looked stupid. Then with a frustrated growl Shaw wrapped her lips around the dildo in front of her and closed her eyes and did her best to block out any more words coming from her annoying lover. Which Shaw guessed was a very, very good thing, because going ass to mouth wasn't nearly as unpleasant as she thought it would be. In fact she was on such a submissive high Shaw actually moaned a little, which sounded deafening to her ears and she had no doubt that Root heard it.

Unfortunately the best way to block Root out was to concentrate on the task at hand, namely sucking Root's cock, which was exactly what the other woman wanted. But it was a necessary evil, so Shaw tried not to think about how much Root must be loving this and just concentrating on bobbing her head up and down on that dick, gradually taking more and more of it into her mouth until it was pushing into her throat. At least she didn't enjoy that, which of course only made Shaw choke herself on the cock even more. That, and it was a point of pride at this point to take every inch, just like she had trained Root to do, and just like Root would do again when the tables were turned back to what they should be.

"So Sameen, do you agree we've found the Root of the problem?" Root teased.

Shaw grabbed Root's face and pulled her down into a kiss, forcing her to taste some ass on her lips, which of course just made Root giggle. Then Shaw broke the kiss and grumbled, "The Root of my problem is that I love you, so I can't kill you."

Root just laughed.


End file.
